Junior Roberts
Junior Roberts was the mischievous, troublesome son of Darren Roberts, who first arrived in Albert Square in July 1987 with his father and his sister, Aisha Roberts. Junior created plenty of trouble for not only his family, but also for the residents in Albert Square. He often truanted and was caught graffitiing walls around the Square. He even almost got into a stranger's car, but was saved by his father before he was able to. In 1988, Junior met Melody. Melody was just as troublesome as Junior, and the pair frequently attempted to scam the residents, although they were often unsuccessful. Junior was forced to grow up in 1989 when he witnessed his auntie, Carmel Jackson, being abused by her husband, Matthew Jackson. He stabbed Matthew with a kitchen knife in July 1989. Just a month later, Junior, along with Carmel and Aisha, moved away from the Square to look after his grandmother following the death of his grandfather. Junior continued to visit the Square after the move to see Melody, but never returned after October 1989, following a Halloween prank on Dot Cotton which went wrong. Biography 1987-1989: The troublesome teen and meeting Melody Junior first arrived in Albert Square in July 1987 alongside his father, Darren Roberts, and his sister, Aisha Roberts. Almost immediately after settling in, Junior began causing trouble. He often truanted and graffitied mant of the walls around the Square. When he was caught red-handed by local resident Dot Cotton, he was rebuked by his father. Following an argument between the pair, Junior noticed a stranger pull up in a car on Bridge Street and invite him into it. He almost got into the stranger's car, but was stopped by Darren just in the nick of time. In July 1988, Darren abruptly left the Square, and his children, behind. Junior was upset by his father's disappearance and, idolising him, he followed in his footsteps of deviousness in order to achieve what he wanted. In late 1988, Junior stole respected resident Colin Russell's CD collection, before selling them on to market trader Rod Norman for a profit. When Colin's then-boyfriend, Guido Smith, found out, he called the police on Junior. Junior was given a warning and released. Junior met his girlfriend, Melody, in 1988, and she was just as mischievous as he was, often getting involved in his misbehaved antics. The pair attempted to return stray dogs to their owners for a profit in 1988, and when his auntie and carer, Carmel Jackson, found out what was going on, she was furious and demanded the money was given back to the rightful owners. Junior and Melody then secretly drank alcohol together in 1989, which had been bought for them by local student Ricky Butcher. Dot caught the pair drinking illegally and informed Carmel, who immediately put an end to his illegal habits. 1989: Defending Carmel and leaving Walford In 1989, Junior was forced to take a stand against Carmel's husband, Matthew Jackson. Junior and Matthew openly disliked each other, with Junior frequently winding Matthew up. However, when Junior learnt that Matthew was abusing Carmel, he attempted to speak up about her abuse to fellow residents, although he had little success, as the residents did not listen to him. In July 1989, Matthew abused Carmel in front of Junior after misinterpreting something Junior had said, leading him to wrongfully think Carmel was a cheat. Junior tried standing up for Carmel, but things got out of hand when Matthew lunged for a kitchen knife at the same time as Junior, resulting in Matthew being stabbed. Junior struggled to come to terms with the unfortunate event that occurred, and was initially petrified to leave Carmel's flat, worried that Matthew was still lurking. After regaining confidence again, Junior returned to his devious ways, although he soon received a shock when, in August 1989, he learnt that his grandfather had died. Following his death, Carmel decided it would be best for the family to move in with his grandmother so that she could care for her. Junior did not want to leave the Square, as it meant leaving Melody behind, but with no freedom to choose where he lived, he was forced to leave. This did not stop him returning to visit Melody though, and in October 1989 - on Halloween - Junior returned to the Square with Melody for a night of trick-or-treating. Things did not go to plan however, as when he and Melody went to play a prank on Dot, it resulted in her spraining her ankle after falling over. Junior fled the Square following the incident and never returned. First and last lines "Dad wait!" (First line) --- "I know." (Final line, to Melody) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1987 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:Roberts family Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square